Un type extra
by Arakasi
Summary: Quelque part en Russie en 1970 – Interrogatoire de l'agent britannique Jim Prideaux capturé à Prague en Tchécoslovaquie. Personnages : Jim Prideaux et Karla


**Titre : ** Un type extra  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** La Taupe (John le Carré)  
**Genre :** affrontement psychologique (parce que c'est ça qui est le plus fun dans les romans d'espionnages !)  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à John le Carré, grand bien lui en fasse !  
**Personnages :** Jim Prideaux et Karla (again again…). Mentions de Bill Haydon et de Georges Smiley.  
**Résumé :** Quelque part en Russie en 1970 – Interrogatoire de l'agent britannique Jim Prideaux capturé à Prague en Tchécoslovaquie.

**Com perso :** Cette fanfic fait plus ou moins pendant à la précédente écrit sur ce fandom, Ridicule et grotesque petit homme. Comme la précédente, elle s'inspire directement du roman de le Carré, mais devrait être a priori accessible aux personnes n'ayant vu que le film britannique. Je me suis permis de hum… distordre légèrement certains faits mineurs, mais ce n'est que de la fanfic, n'est-ce-pas ? Donc j'espère que personne ne me lancera la pierre pour si peu. XD

Arakasi vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

…

**Un type extra**

…

Jim Prideaux ouvre les yeux et l'homme est assis devant lui.

Il ne l'a pas entendu entrer, pas plus qu'il n'a entendu les autres interrogateurs quitter la pièce. Une minute plus tôt et ils étaient tous là. Militaires aux uniformes bien repassés, fonctionnaires en costumes gris, matons aux regards vides, tous pressés autour de lui comme des mouches bourdonnant au dessus d'une plaie suintante. Tous marmonnant, murmurant entre eux, se poussant mutuellement du coude et parlant, parlant, parlant...

À un moment donné, Jim a fermé les yeux, pressant très fort les paupières et – bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant. Dieu, l'Histoire, la Destinée humaine, foutaises que tout cela ! Foutaises pour les gratte-papiers, les pisse-copies, les politiciens et autres faiseurs de gris-gris ! – il a prié. Prié pour un miracle. Un tout petit miracle. Prié pour un peu de silence, un peu de paix, deux ou trois minutes à peine. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, le temps de réfléchir, d'inventer de nouveaux mensonges, de nouvelles échappatoires pour retarder un peu l'échéance et dissimuler quelques heures encore l'essentiel. _Tinky Tailor Soldier Beggarman_. Et ce foutu renard vicieux de Control.

Puis soudain plus personne. Un silence assourdissant comme si tous les occupants de la salle avaient été brusquement absorbés par les murs, uniformes et costumes inclus. Et dans ce silence, une voix s'est élevée, très calme, très sèche, tranchant dans le brouillard de souffrance qui l'entourait, pareille à une lame de rasoir cisaillant le papier :

« Parlez-moi du Cirque. »

Et Jim ouvre les yeux.

…

Il ne paye pas de mine, le russe. C'est un petit homme maigre à la peau très brune et aux cheveux gris. Tout est maigre chez lui. Les mains croisées devant lui sur la table d'interrogatoire, une cigarette fumante coincée entre le pouce et l'index. Le visage creusé de rides profondes comme des crevasses. Les bras. Les jambes. Quelque chose dans sa posture un peu effacée et dans la sobriété de sa tenue lui donne la tournure inoffensive d'un prêtre ou d'un professeur de lettre retraité.

Postés à droite et à gauche de sa chaise, les deux mastards qui lui servent d'escorte – les seules personnes, semble-t-il, à ne pas avoir déserté la pièce avec le petit prêtre – n'en semblent que plus massifs. Par leur seule présence, ils semblent écraser le petit homme, le rendre plus malingre, plus insignifiant. Un vieux bouc branlant égaré parmi les loups.

Puis Jim croise son regard.

« Dieu nous garde des fanatiques ! » avait déclaré Bill des années plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient appuyés tous deux au bar d'un pub londonien. « Il y a les opportunistes et il y a les pragmatiques. Il y a ceux qui y croient, ceux qui ont perdu la foi et ceux qui, de toutes façons, n'ont jamais cru en rien, alors le communisme ou autre chose… Et il y a les autres. Dieu nous garde des fanatiques, Jim ! Ces gens-là bruleront le monde sans battre un cil car ils _savent_ qu'ils ont raison et que vous avez tord. On ne peut rien contre une conviction pareille. »

Et d'ajouter, avec ce sourire indéfinissable dont on ne sait s'il se moque ou s'il s'attriste : « On les envierait presque… »

Bill avait raison. C'était généralement le cas.

Bill avait raison et, à cet instant précis, Jim donnerait la moitié des jours qui lui restent à vivre pour posséder ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle du feu qui brûle son vis-à-vis et embrase son regard comme les flammes d'un bucher. Jim est un dur. Un vrai. Un bagarreur. Un buriné. Mais parfois toute la hargne du monde, toute la rage ne suffisent pas. Jim est un homme d'action, pas un homme de foi.

Dans les yeux ardents du russe, il voit venir sa propre fin.

L'homme sourit, d'un sourire forcé et tendu qui lui contracte les mâchoires et laisse le haut de son visage aussi inamovible que celui d'une statue. Il sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche – des américaines ! L'immonde salopard ! – et le tend devant lui, avant de demander dans un anglais presque dépourvu d'accent :

« Vous voulez une cigarette ?

- Je déteste ces saloperies. » répond Jim.

Le russe hausse les épaules. Ecrase son mégot contre la surface écaillée de la table, tire une nouvelle cigarette du paquet. Un bref hochement de tête vers le mastard de droite. Le mastodonte s'ébranle et vient se placer pesamment derrière Jim. Celui-ci ne le voit plus, mais il sent sa présence, énorme et imposante à quelques centimètres de l'arrière de son crâne.

Il se tend, lutte pour inspirer calmement, pour ne pas détourner son regard de celui du petit prêtre. Frappera ? Frappera pas ? Le coup le surprend tout de même, une décharge de douleur aigue aux creux des reins qui le plie en deux et réveille aussitôt tout un éventail de vieilles souffrances. Jim gémit. Il jure. Il crache. Jure encore et entre deux salves de bile, les couvre d'insultes, tous autant qu'ils sont, leur vacherie de Parti et toute la foutue Sainte Russie avec.

Immobile sur sa chaise, le petit russe n'a pas même cligné des paupières.

…

L'interrogatoire commence.

Durant ces dernières semaines, Jim Prideaux a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les techniques d'investigation du Centre, des subtilités du tabassage à la matraque aux chocs électriques.

Des interrogateurs, il en a vu de toutes sortes. Des grands baraqués et des petits maigrichons. Des militaires et des bureaucrates. Ceux qui n'hésitent à mettre la main à la patte et vous travaillent au corps avec l'enthousiasme d'un boucher s'escrimant sur un quartier de bœuf – et Paf ! Dans les dents. Et Aïe ! Sur les phalanges. Et ceux qui se tiennent un peu à l'écart, l'air de ne pas y toucher et qui froncent les sourcils de dégoût quand vous videz votre estomac sur leurs belles chaussures bien cirées. Ceux qui prennent des notes. Ceux qui se taisent. Ceux qui adorent s'entendre parler.

Le russe, lui, interroge comme un chirurgien manie le scalpel.

Sans impatience ni colère, mais avec la même concentration méticuleuse, la même froideur passionnée.

Chaque question tombe avec la précision mécanique d'un métronome. Le ton sec, plat, presque dépourvu d'intonation. Connaît-il Roy Bland ? Percy Alleline ? Personnellement ? Comment Bland concile-t-il ses sympathies de gauche avec son travail ? Quels sont les liens entre Haydon et Alleline ? S'apprécient-ils ? Se jalousent-ils ? Que pense-t-il des peintures de Bill Haydon ? Des questions précises, d'une précision presque ridicule étant données les circonstances, et auxquelles Jim peinerait à donner des réponses s'il s'en souciait.

Jim ne s'en soucie pas. Il sert les lèvres. Il encaisse sans un cri quand la brute dans son dos frappe derechef, ponctuant chaque parole du petit prêtre d'une violente bourrade dans le bas du dos ou sur la nuque.

« Vous connaissez Georges Smiley. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

Le russe étend la main au dessus de la table, posant entre eux un briquet chromé. Il sourit à nouveau, le même rictus tendu que la première fois. Avec une nuance en plus cependant. Un éclair d'hilarité sauvage au fond du regard qu'il ne tente même pas de dissimuler.

Et Jim se demande confusément ce que Georges, ce bon vieux Georges, si dévoué et si placide que les chasseurs-de-têtes l'appelaient affectueusement _« La bête de somme de Control »_ – Bill encore. Il n'y a que Bill pour dire ce genre de chose et s'en tirer à bon compte… – a bien pu faire à ce type pour que celui-ci le haïsse à ce point.

« _À Georges de la part d'Ann avec tout mon amour. _» lit le russe à voix haute.

Il relève la tête de l'inscription gravée sur la surface lisse du briquet. Se met à rire : « C'est touchant. Les femmes sont touchantes, vous ne trouvez pas ? » et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son expression donne à Jim l'envie de le frapper, d'écraser son petit visage fripé sur la rebord aigué de la table et de cogner, encore et encore, jusqu'à réduire son ignoble rictus moqueur en bouillie.

Mais l'autre n'en a pas fini. Il se penche en avant, les coudes posés sur la table et, comme on partagerait une plaisanterie :

« Il est regrettable que Georges Smiley n'ait plus ce briquet en sa possession. Aussi son épouse ne peut-elle plus en changer l'inscription, même si elle le désirait. _À Bill avec tout mon amour._ Quelque chose comme ça. Quand pensez-vous ? »

Quelque chose se brise chez Jim.

Quelque chose de solide et d'infiniment fragile. Quelque chose que ni les nuits sans sommeil, ni les injures, les cris, les coups, les gifles n'avaient réussi à entamer.

Soudain, il gueule. Il gueule sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un flot d'insultes et de malédictions que le petit homme encaisse sans sourciller, indifférent aux postillons sanglants qui parsèment son impeccable costume noir de clergyman sans y laisser de trace. Il lui gueule d'aller au diable, d'aller se faire foutre. Il lui gueule qu'il ne connaît pas Bill. Personne ne connaît Bill. Bill est un type bien. Un type extra. Bien davantage qu'un type extra. Bill est un génie. Un artiste ! On ne peut pas juger un artiste, on ne peut pas le comprendre. Personne ne le peut et surtout pas un salopard bolchévique, une immonde petite frappe, un pourceau imbu de lui-même…

Le reste continue à l'avenant.

Durant tout ce temps, le russe attend patiemment. Il attend ce qui ne tardera pas à suivre. Ce qui suit immanquablement. Arrive le moment où Jim se trouve finalement à bout de souffle, à court d'injures, fourbu jusqu'à l'âme… L'autre se laisse alors aller en arrière, la tête appuyée contre le dossier inconfortable de sa chaise et sur un ton presque affable :

« Parlez-moi de ce qui s'est passé à Prague. »

Et Jim lui dit tout.

…

L'interrogatoire a duré longtemps.

Des heures surement. Des heures à tout dégorger sous le regard tour à tour brulant et glacé de son vis-à-vis : Stevcek, Control, le Cirque, le foutu _Tinky Tailor Soldier Beggarman. T_out. Des heures pendant lesquelles Jim s'est vidé, vomissant la vérité par salves spasmodiques, comme on dégueulerait un repas trop copieux. Toujours immobile derrière lui, le mastard l'encourageait de temps à autre d'une pichenette sur la nuque. Un zèle bien inutile : même s'il l'avait désiré, Jim aurait été bien incapable de s'empêcher de parler. Parler était une sinécure, un soulagement si intense après ces semaines interminables de tension qu'il regretterait presque de ne pouvoir en dire _davantage_.

Le russe n'a presque plus dit un mot jusqu'à la fin de l'interrogatoire, se contentant de recentrer l'attention du prisonnier d'une question laconique quand celle-ci s'égarait plus qu'il n'était souhaitable. Il n'a jamais cessé de fumer, enchainant cigarette sur cigarette avec la régularité d'un fumeur invétéré, jusqu'à en empester toute la petit pièce du sol au plafond.

Puis, finalement, Jim n'a plus rien à dire.

Dans le silence soudain, l'homme se lève.

Il écrase sa dernière cigarette sur la surface de la table à côté de la dizaine de mégots qui la souillent déjà et Jim pense que tout est terminé. L'ignoble petit bâtard va quitter la pièce, emportant avec lui ses deux brutes, et le laisser en paix.

Mais le petit bâtard n'en fait rien. Il se tient un instant debout devant Jim, tenant toujours dans sa main ballante le briquet chromé. S'avance de quelques pas, s'immobilisant à une trentaine de centimètre à peine de la poitrine de Prideaux, son visage ridé penché sur le sien. Pendant une ou deux secondes, il ne dit mot. Puis à nouveau un sourire et dans ses yeux bruns, la même étincelle d'ironie féroce, la même jubilation haineuse…

« C'est vous qui aviez raison, vous savez. » murmure-t-il. « Personne ne connaît vraiment Bill Haydon. »

Il rit.

Et Jim sait.

Ce n'est presque rien, bien sur.

Pas une certitude, à peine intuition. Un lambeau de vérité que l'autre a lâché par excès d'orgueil ou de haine – très probablement des deux. Pourtant Jim sait. Peut-être l'a-t-il toujours su, une de ces petites évidences infectes que l'on garde enfouies au plus profond de sois, dissimulées mais toujours présentes. Et d'une laideur… C'est cette laideur qui frappe Jim, qui lui retourne l'estomac. Sa carrière, sa vie, le monde entier lui en semblent flétris et l'idée lui vient qu'il pourrait en finir là, tout cracher au visage attentif du petit russe et en finir. Tout plutôt que de continuer dans un monde d'une telle hideur.

Mais Jim se tait. Il se tait quand le petit homme se détourne, une ombre de sourire flottant encore sur son visage décharné. Il se tait quand celui-ci s'éloigne de la table d'interrogatoire, aboyant au passage un ordre sec aux deux mastards. Il se tait encore quand le russe s'arrête une seconde sur le seuil de la porte, lui jette un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

Le lourd verrou métallique claque et Jim se retrouve seul.

…

Bill trouverait surement quelque chose à dire sur tout cela.

Quelque subtil axiome qui rendrait la situation plus supportable et la réalité moins abjecte. Jim, lui, en est incapable. Jim est un homme d'action, pas un homme de paroles. Pas un homme de foi. Il n'y a que des types comme Bill pour être capables de manier simultanément la langue, le poing et le dogme.

Un type brillant, ce Bill.

Un type extra.

Assis sur sa chaise dans la pièce maintenant désertée, la tête pendante sur sa poitrine, Jim Prideaux pleure. Parce que c'est cela ou se mettre à hurler.


End file.
